Blood Prison
by Yuzuriha Mei
Summary: Las personas con chakra son repudiadas por la comunidad, al creerlas malvadas y salvajes. Es por eso que casi todas terminan en Konoha, la prisión del país del fuego. Namikaze Naruto termina quedando atrapado, injustamente, en un juego sangriento, motivado por la diversión y el poder. "No descansare hasta encontrar al asesino de mi madre y mi mejor amiga"
1. Prologo

Holaaaa, les traigo esta idea que se me ocurrio por ver Deadman Wonderland (anime que recomiendo). Este es el prologo, el cap 1 ya casi lo termino, espero que le den una oportunidad ^.^

**Summary:** Las personas con chakra son repudiadas por la comunidad, al creerlas malvadas y salvajes. Es por eso que casi todas terminan en Konoha, la prisión del país del fuego. Uzumaki Naruto termina quedando atrapado, injustamente, en un juego sangriento, motivado por la diversión y el poder. "No descansare hasta encontrar al asesino de mi madre y mi mejor amiga"

**Personajes principales: **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Sai y Tsunade.

**Parejas:** SasuxHina, NaruxHina, SaixIno (por ahora esas, aunque advierto que el Naruxhina se va a tardar)

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.:**Blood Prison**:****.**

* * *

Sentada, sobre un techo, con la piernas extendidas y sus manos a los costados. Así se encontraba una niña, de unos ocho años, con su cabello, largo y azulado, siendo movido por el viento. Cierra sus ojos y empieza a cantar una canción.

**Haru ni saku hana**

Se ve a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa, acostado en su cama durmiendo.

**Natsu hirogaru sora yo**

Un niño estaba sentado enfrente de ella. Se encontraba dibujando en un block. A su lado , una mujer mira atentamente lo que hace. Él la mira y sonríe.

**Kokoro no naka ni**

Ambos miran el dibujo, que era la pequeña niña en la cama. El niño mira a un costado y ahí estaba la pelirosa, mirando con una sonrisa el dibujo. Mira al niño y, ambos, se sonríen.

**Kizamarete kirameku**

La pequeña peliazul, coloca ambas manos a la altura de su corazón.

**Asa ni furu ame**

La lluvia caí sin cesar en ese pequeño pueblo. En una casa un joven de cabello naranja, duerme sobre las piernas de una hermosa chica de cabello azul, que le acaricia el pelo y lo mira tiernamente.

**Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo**

Otro joven, esta vez un pelirrojo, observa solemnemente a través de la ventana el pueblo.

**Mune ni afureru **

La niña de cabello azul observa la luna. Estira sus brazos.

******Hikari wa k**umo no ue

Y los extiende hacia el cielo.

**Yorokobi kanashimi**

Una pequeña niña rubia, se encontraba llorando. Para, de llorar, al ver una linda figura, de arcilla, con forma de grulla. Mira y ve, que otro niño de un rubio más oscuro, se la está dando. El chico sonríe.

**Subete daite aruiteiru**

La rubiecita le devuelve la sonrisa, agradecida. Abraza la figurilla contra su pecho. Un hombre, la alza en sus brazos. Ella estira la mano hacía el niño.

**Watashi no te to**

El rubio le grita algo, y luego es llevado a rastras, por una mujer, hacía el lado contrario que la rubia.

**Kimi no te wo**

La niña sola sigue con la mano estirada. Entrecierra sus ojitos, y se da la vuelta.

**Tsuyoku tsunagu mono**

Abraza de nuevo, con sumo cariño la grulla. La pequeña peliazul hace lo mismo, con un collar.

Alza su mirada y sus cabellos son agitados por el viento.

**Aki wa mizube ni**

Las hojas allí se iban cayendo por el otoño. Un niño, de cabellos castaños observaba esto.

**Fuyu kozue ni hisomu**

Voltea hacía la puerta al escucharla abrirse. Corre hacía la cama y se acuesta. Su madre lo arropa.

**Sekai no oku no**

Su pequeño perro corre y sube a su cama. Se acuesta a su lado y le lame la cara. Él sonríe, abraza a su perro y se duerme.

**Kagirinai yasashisa**

Su madre, junto con la que parece ser su hermana, lo observan sonrientes desde la puerta, para luego, finalmente, cerrarla.

**Yoru ga kuru tabi**

La niña de pelo azul, sigue cantando con su dulce voz.

**Inori wo sasageyou**

Entrelaza sus manos a la altura de sus pechos.

**Ashita kuru hi wo**

Un niño de cabello azabache, se para tras la pequeña cantante. La mira fijamente, mientras sus cabellos, más oscuros se agitan con el viento.

**Shizuka ni mukaeyou**

Se queda allí, quieto. Mirando el perfil de la chica y escuchando su cantar.

**Watashi wo michibiku**

Una pelirroja canta lo mismo. Tiene entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño, de alborotados cabellos rubios.

**Tooi tooi yobigoe yo**

Acaricia, con extremo cariño y delicadeza, la mejilla del niño. La niña sigue cantando, al mismo tiempo que la mujer.

**Hohoemu youni****  
****Utau youni**

Se ve a ambas cantando, con una mirada tierna en sus rostros.

**Hibiku kaze no oto**

El azabache camina y se siente junto a la niña.

**Yorokobi kanashimi**

Un hombre, de cabello blanco, sonríe y observa cantar a la pelirroja.

**Subete daite aruiteiru**

La mujer carga al niño y camina.

**Watashi no te to**

Lo deja en la cama y lo arropa. Acaricia su cabello.

**Kimi no te wo**

Lo mira dulcemente, con una sonrisa.

**Tsuyoku tsunagu mono**

El niño de pelo azabache, toma la mano de la niña de cabello azul. Esta, al terminar de cantar, acuesta su cabeza en el hombro del niño.

-Yo nunca te dejare sola-le dice el niño-Estamos juntos en esto.

Ella solo sonríe, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Juntos…-susurra.

* * *

En el mismo techo, de hace ocho años, se encontraba la ahora mujer de cabello azul. Sus cabellos, como aquella vez, eran agitados por el frío viento de la noche. Estaba observando apaciblemente la blanca luna. Una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer.

-Hinata-escucha que la llaman. Voltea, y allí esta el mismo niño de pelos azabaches, ya siendo un hombre.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Hay que volver.

-Hai-dice y voltea a ver la luna, una última vez. Siente como es abrazada por la espalda.

-Te acuerdas, ¿no?-le dice en su oído-Te dije que nunca te dejaría sola. Estamos juntos en esto.

-Lo sé-susurra.

-¡Oe!, ¡Hinata, Sasuke!-escuchan que gritan. Voltea su mirada hacia abajo y ve a un chico de cabello castaño y a una chica rubia a su lado.

-Hay que irnos ya-dice el azabache y toma su mano. Ella asiente y comienzan a caminar.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un apartamento en la ciudad. Un rubio se encontraba observando la luna, al igual que lo había estando haciendo la peliazul.

-Hinata…-susurra-¿Quién eres?

* * *

Hasta aquí eso, por favor dejen Reviews háganlo por chappy :D

La canción es Ashita kuru hi de Kobato la versión extendida, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, si quieren saber lo que dice la letra busquen la vesion subtitulada en youtube.

Nos vemos (eso espero XD) en el siguiente capitulo :3

Ja Ne. Mei


	2. Capitulo I

**Summary:** Las personas con chakra son repudiadas por la comunidad, al creerlas malvadas y salvajes. Es por eso que casi todas terminan en Konoha, la prisión del país del fuego. Namikaze Naruto termina quedando atrapado, injustamente, en un juego sangriento, motivado por la diversión y el poder. "No descansare hasta encontrar al asesino de mi madre y mi mejor amiga"

**Personajes principales: **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Sai y Tsunade.

**Parejas:** SasuxHina, NaruxHina, SaixIno (por ahora esas, aunque advierto que el Naruxhina se va a tardar)

**Aclaraciones: **aquí Naruto se apellida Namikaze (eso se explica mas adelante).

"Así piensan"

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.:**Blood Prison**:.**

**.:**Capitulo I: Condena**:.**

* * *

Era un día despejado, lindo. No hacía mucho calor y el sol se veía grande y brillante en el cielo. Era un día más en la vida de Namikaze Naruto. Normal y rutinario. Como siempre, el chico rubio ignoraba el despertador y seguía durmiendo. Su madre subiría, seguramente furiosa, a despertar a su hijo.

La puerta es abierta abruptamente contra la pared, casi que uno podría jurar que se rompería-¡NARUTO LEVANTATE, 'TTEBANNE!-grita rabiosa una pelirroja, la cual extrañamente, tenía levitando nueve mechones de su cabello.

-¡KYAAAA!-grita el rubio asustado, que termina cayendo de la cama de cara al piso.-¡ITAII, ESO DUELE KAA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!

Como respuesta Kushina lo golpea, más fuerte, en la cabeza-¡URUSAI!-le dice con el puño en alto. Naruto solo puede encogerse en su lugar, con cascaditas en sus ojos y sobándose el chichón.-Ahora, vístete y baja a desayunar…

-¡Se me hizo tarde dattebayo!-grita el rubio con reloj en mano.

-No me digas genio. Eso te pasa por acostarte tarde, eres un flojo no puedo creer…

Naruto no le dio tiempo a su madre de seguir regañándolo, como un rayo paso volando a su lado, directo al baño. Luego de una rápida ducha, cambiarse entre tropezones y verificar de nuevo la hora, baja corriendo las escaleras. Su madre estaba sirviendo unas tostadas, antes de que termine de apoyar el plato el rubio pasa y toma una sobresaltando a Kushina, que hizo malabares para que no se le caiga el plato.

-¡Naruto!-lo riñe enfadada.

-¡Gomen 'ttebayo!-se disculpa-Sayounara-es lo último que se escucha, junto con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Kushina solo suspira resignada. Su hijo era bastante revoltoso e hiperactivo, como todos en su familia. Solo por una vez deseo que se pareciera mas a Minato que a ella.

El chico rubio corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Si volvía a llegar tarde lo castigarían y hoy no podía. Le había prometido a su mejor amiga salir en la tarde.

-¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR, DATTEBAYO!

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro, que solo era alumbrado por una luz roja, dos hombres se encontraban enfrente de una pantalla. En esta se proyectaba la imagen de un chico. Uno de los hombres, el que estaba sentado, sonríe mostrando sus viejos y malgastados dientes.

-Supongo que no tengo que decirte quiénes son sus padres-le dice el hombre de pie a su lado.

El hombre sentado, como respuesta solo se pone a reír sonoramente mirando fijo la imagen en la computadora.

* * *

-Otra vez tarde, Namikaze-la profesora miraba con evidente felicidad a su alumno. Nunca se propuso el querer u odiar sus alumnos. Pero Namikaze Naruto le generaba un profundo rechazo y desprecio, y mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba castigándole.

-No me diga-le contesta sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Mph, no se haga el gracioso. No le conviene.-le advierte la profesora.

-Hai.

-Una vez finalizadas las clases venga a mi oficina-se siente en su escritorio-ahí discutiremos su castigo-Naruto se muerde la lengua para no mandarla a la mierda al ver su sonrisa-ahora siéntese, Namikaze.

A regadientes, el ojiazul se dirige a su asiento al final de la fila del lado de la ventana. Al pasar por el costado de su mejor amiga, solo la ve con una mirada de disculpa. Ella solo le sonríe, diciéndole que estaba todo bien.

Se sienta, más bien cae, sobre su asiento y acomoda su cabeza encima de sus brazos, de modo que, solo se vieran sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, la hora pasa y la clase con la maldita arpía, como así llamaba a Misao-sensei, se acabo con el sonido del timbre. Levanta su cabeza ante el estridente sonido y mira confundido a su alrededor, realmente se había pasado rápido. Antes de salir, Misao se detiene al lado de la puerta.

-Nos vemos. No lo olvides, Namikaze-dice para finalmente irse. Naruto solo mira con desprecio el lugar por donde se había ido la profesora. Así estuvo por varios minutos, hasta que una figura femenina se poso delante suyo. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de su mejor amiga. Shion.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?-pregunta la rubia. Naruto solo la mira culpable.

-Gomen, Shion. Te prometí salir en la tarde y por baka no podremos.-Shion le sonríe consoladoramente.

-No te preocupes tontito-le dice golpeando su nariz-Igual iba a decirte de salir en la noche. Tengo un compromiso en la tarde.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada importante.

-Mmm… bueno, si tu lo dices-le dice no muy convencido el rubio.-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?

-Vayamos al cine y después a comer algo-propone Shion.

-Me parece bien dattebayo-dice con una sonrisa zorruna marca Naruto.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos primero en el parque?

-¿Eh?, si no hay problema.

-A las ocho-dice-Naruto-lo llama sonrosada la chica.

-Hai.

-No llegues tarde, necesito decirte algo importante-dice sin atreverse a mirarlo y con el sonrojo todavía presente.

-De acuerdo… Shion…

-¡*Sou ne!-dice la chica interrumpiendo al chico-Nos vemos esta noche. Bye bye-se despide y se va corriendo. Naruto solo mira desconcertado a la blonda. Suspira apoyando su mejilla contra su mano y mira hacia afuera por la ventana. Sentía algo raro en su pecho, como si algo extraño, más bien malo, fuera a suceder. Vuelve a suspirar.

-Solo espero que no sea nada malo, Dattebayo.

* * *

Kushina se encontraba juntado la ropa sucia de su hijo. Realmente, cuando quería Naruto era un puerco. Con un tic en el ojo, mira entre enfadada y resignada un bóxer que encontró dentro de su almohada.

La pelirroja mira a su alrededor y piensa hablar seriamente con su hijo. En serio, eso parecía un chiquero. Mientras Kushina seguía en sus pensamientos y su tarea, escucha como llaman a la puerta de su casa.

Dejando la cesta de ropa en el piso, sale hacia la entrada, avisando con un "ya voy 'ttebane" que se encontraba en camino.

Al abrir la puerta no puede sino sorprenderse-¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Naruto se dirigió hacía la oficina de Misao-sensei. Llego y, sin importarle ser educado, entro sin tocar. Se extraño el no verla allí. Cuando se trataba de castigarle era muy puntual.

-Qué raro, Dattebayo.

Sale en busca de Misao. Pregunta a algunos profesores, pero ninguno la había visto. Después de diez minutos de dar vueltas, sin encontrarla, decide irse a su casa. Mañana no podría reclamarle nada la vieja loca, ella fue la que se había ido.

-Genial me zafe del castigo, Dattebayo-dice con una enorme sonrisa, camino a su casa.

* * *

Kushina coloca una taza de té en la mesa delante de un hombre mayor. Toma la suya y se siente enfrente de él.

-Naruto estará feliz de verte, 'ttebane-dice sonriente-Hace más de dos meses que no te pasas por aquí.

-Jajaja, ¿acaso eso es un reclamo?

-Eres su padrino. Tienes que pasar más tiempo con él 'ttebane.

-Tienes razón-la pelirroja se extraña por eso-ya que no pude estar es su cumpleaños, le daré otro regalo más, aparte de los que ya traje-dice levantando un pequeño libro. A Kushina le sale una venita en su frente al reconocerlo-como ya tiene dieciseises le regalare el primer libro de la serie *ICHA ICHA. A que soy un buen padrino.

-¡MI HIJO NO LEERÁ ESAS PORQUERÍAS 'TTEBANE!-grita furiosa y le da un zape al pervertido hombre.

-¡¿De qué hablas?-le dice ofendido-¡ICHA ICHA no es ninguna porquería!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!-afirma-Además, como dijiste Naruto solo tiene dieciséis-lo mira fulminantemente-¡y eso es para mayores de edad, 'ttebane!

-¡No lo decía en serio mujer!-suspira para calmarse-Dios, no se te puede hacer ni una simple broma.

-Mph-la pelirroja estaba de brazos cruzados y con los cachetes inflados, demostrando su disconformidad-Entonces, ¿Qué le regalaras?

-Esto-dice y pone sobre la mesa, un libro para que lo vea.

Kushina abre, sorprendida, sus ojos y al instante los entrecierra melancólica.

-*Dokonjo Ninden-susurra, acariciando la portada. Era el libro favorito de Minato.

-Hai. Creo que si a Minato le gusto tanto, quizás a Naruto igual.

-Tienes razón-dice sonriendo. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, evocando viejos recuerdos del rubio mayor.

-Tadaima-se escucha, junto con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Kushina se levanta y se asoma a la entrada, donde su hijo está sentado quitándose sus zapatillas.

-Llegas tarde 'ttebane.

-Solo un poco 'ttebayo.

-¿Pudiste llegar temprano?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Kushina frunce el seño molesta, su hijo sabía que odiaba que le contestaran con otra pregunta.-Yo te pregunte primero.

Naruto suspira-Ie.

-¿No te castigaron?

-En realidad así iba a ser. Pero no encontré a Misao-sensei.

-Qué extraño-dice curiosa-cuando se trata de esa *pai pai nunca zafas de ningún castigo.

-Lo sé, pero enserio la busque 'ttebayo.-reitero el rubio-pero no la encontré, en realidad nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Te creo 'ttebane-le dice sonriendo-Como sea, ven en la sala hay alguien que quiere verte.

Naruto, con curiosidad, va hacía la sala y se sorprende de ver allí a esa persona.

-¡ERO-SENNIN!-grita, feliz, de ver a Jiraya.

-¡QUE TE DIJE DE DECIRME ASÍ, MOCOSO!-grita enojado.

-Pero tiene razón 'ttebane-dice con malicia Kushina. Una venita aparece en la frente de Jiraya.

-Ahora veo de donde vino esto-dice mirando a la pelirroja. Esta se hace la que no entiende.

-Ero-sennin, hace mucho que no te veía-dice con una sonrisa el rubio. El peliblanco le da un coscorrón al chico, por volver a llamarlo así.

-Que te acabo de decir-lo reprende-¡Soy tu padrino y mayor que tú!

-Eso no quita que seas un pervertido-le dice Naruto. Su madre, ríe por el verídico comentario.

-¡SOLO PIDO UN POCO DE RESPETO!-grita harto.

Una vez todos sentados en la mesa, Naruto sonriente le pregunta a su padrino cuanto tiempo se quedaría esta vez.

-Me marcho esta misma noche-comenta triste.

-Pero, Ero-sennin…

-Esta será la última, dentro de un mes volveré y pasare todas las vacaciones aquí.

-¿¡LO DICES ENSERIO!

-Hai. Es una promesa.

-¡Genial, Dattebayo!

-Estaremos felices de tenerte aquí-dice Kushina.

Jiraya la mira, sorprendido-¿enserio?

-Al menos Naruto.-el peliblanco se cae de su silla.

-Dios…-susurra Jiraya-Por cierto, Naruto-lo llama, el chico lo mira con toda su atención-Ten, feliz cumpleaños atrasado-le dice entregándole el libro.

- Dokonjo Ninden-lee en voz alta-Etto, tú ya me diste mis regalos ero-sennin dattebayo.

-Sí, pero me olvide de este-dice señalando el libro.

-Era el favorito de tu padre-agrega Kushina. Al rubio se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa. No pudo conocer a su padre, y tener algo que lo ayudara a conocerlo más, lo ponía feliz.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunta el peliblanco.

-Claro que sí 'ttebayo.

-Me alegro-dice sonriendo. El chico se disponía a abrir el libro, cuando de reojo ve la hora.

-¡YA SON LA SIETE MENOS CUARTO 'TTEBAYO!-grita Naruto señalando el reloj con forma de rana.

-Naruto-dice Kushina-¿Qué pasa?

-Quede de verme con Shion a las ocho, se me hace tarde dattebayo-dice y corre a su habitación.

-¿Shion?-pregunta Jiraya.

-Su mejor amiga.

-Oh, ya veo. "Amiga"-dice con cara de pervertido.

-¡SUKEBE!-le grita la pelirroja.

-Oh, ¿Yo?-se señala.

Mientras Jiraya y Kushina seguían discutiendo, Naruto se alistaba para su salida con su amiga. Una vez termino de cambiarse, tomo su billetera y su celular, y se fijo la hora en este. Al ver en grandes números 7:50, decidió apurarse.

-Me voy, se me hace tarde-dice el rubio a su madre.

-Yo también me voy-dice Jiraya. Kushina asiente, ambos se paran y se dirigen a la puerta, donde estaba un impaciente Naruto.

-¡Vamos Kaachan!-la apura su hijo-¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Y tus llaves Naruto?

-No las encuentro.

-¡Pero si las tenías cuando llegaste, Naru…!

-Después me regañas llego tarde-le arrebata las llaves y abre la puerta. Apenas pone un pie afuera, emprende la carrera hacía el parque-¡NOS VEMOS KAACHAN Y NO OLVIDES TU PROMESA ERO-SENNIN!-grita a lo lejos.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MOCOSO!-le protesta Jiraya, pero el rubio ya no se veía. El peliblanco suspira-Este niño no cambia más. Físicamente puede ser igual a su padre, pero hay que decir que tiene la misma actitud que tú.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dice Kushina con las manos empuñadas.

-Nada, nada…-le resta importancia-Me voy. Kushina-la llama seriamente. Esta le devuelve la mirada con igual seriedad-Cuídense.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, entonces *Ja ne-se despide e inicia camino para irse.

-¡Ja ne!-le dice, mientras agita su mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

-Debe correr. Debo llegar. Shion me espera Dattebayo-el rubio ya casi llegaba a su destino. Correr sin parar diez cuadras cansaba mucho-¡Ya casi!-grita emocionado al ver la entrada del parque.

Sigue su carrera pero, hacía la fuente del parque. Cada vez que se citaban allí era obvio que la fuente era el punto de encuentro. Después de todo, en ese lugar se había conocido. Se detiene y la busca con la vista, al entrar en su visión una cabellera rubia se acerca, con una sonrisa, y toma del hombro a la chica. Esta se da vuelta, pero en vez de encontrarse con unos ojos lavanda, ve unos marrones.

-Gomen-se disculpa el rubio.

Se da la vuelta y se sienta en la fuente a esperar. Así estuvo bastante rato y la rubia seguía sin aparecer. Eso le extraño mucho. Shion era muy puntual y si llegaba tarde a un lugar avisaba antes. Al ver en su teléfono que eran las 8:30hs, se decidió a llamarla. Después de varios intentos, se va a buscarla a su casa.

* * *

En lo alto de un tejado la chica de cabello azul, miraba fijamente el cielo. Él joven de ojos ónix se detiene detrás de ella.

-Ha salido un escuadrón ANBU-comenta la chica, se puede ver en su mirada lo triste que la pone eso.

-Vámonos, ya es hora de volver-le dice. Pero la chica no se mueve-No podemos hacer nada Hinata.

-Ya lo sé-dice-Esta bien, vámonos Sasuke-kun-él chico asiente y le toma de la mano.

* * *

Mientras, el chico rubio estaba a una cuadra de la casa de su amiga. Justo antes de llegar, Naruto siempre pasaba por al lado de un callejo. Nunca le gusto ese sitio, es más si podía evitaba el mirar allí. Pero ese día no pudo el voltear a ver, cuando de reojo, noto, fugazmente, una cabellera rubia claro entrar en aquel lugar.

-¡SHION!-grita primero esta vez, para cerciorarse de que sea ella-¡NE, SHION!-vuelve a gritar al no obtener respuesta. Como vio que no le contestarían, decide entrar al callejón-¡Oi, Shion porque…-se calla al ver a la chica. Esta volteaba lentamente hacía él. Podía apreciar, que en su cuerpo había varios papeles, extraños, hasta había un par es su cara.

-Naruto…-dice llorando. El chico se acerca a su amiga. No entendía nada-yo… ai…-es lo último que dice antes de explotar. El rubio siente la sangre de su amiga manchar su cara y cuerpo y ve como, en cámara lenta y con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, esta caía al piso sin vida.

-¡SHIOOOOOOOOOOOON!-grita Naruto. No podía creer, ni tampoco entender qué diablos sucedía. Shion, su mejor amiga. Estaba muerta. Sin poder salir del shock, el rubio se queda allí parado, temblado y con su boca abierta-Shion…-murmura el rubio, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!-escucha que le gritan. A partir de ahí todo fue caos total, sintió como alguien lo embestía y caía al suelo. Fue tal el golpe en su cabeza que quedo medio atontado. Con sus ojos entrecerrados y la vista nublosa, pudo distinguir una cabellera roja y un par de sombres, una de estas se abalanzo hacía él y lo próximo que vio fue oscuridad.

Al despertar, lo primero que captaron sus sentidos fue el olor a sangre. Lo segundo, fue sentir una sustancia viscosa en sus manos. Lo tercero fue el ruido de sirenas, como de policías, y por ultimo vio la horrible escena ante sus ojos.

-Kaachan… Shion…-murmura lastimosamente. Frente así, y sin saber cómo, estaban los cuerpos sin vida de su madre y su mejor amiga. Los mira, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos. A los pocos minutos, esa expresión sin vida, es cambiada por una de rabia, frustración y enojo consigo mismo. ¿Por qué estaba vivo y ellas muertas? Se suponía que él las protegería.

-¡¿NANDE?-grita completamente fuera de sí. Se levanta y comienza a golpear cuanta cosa estuviera a su alcance. Tan desconectado estaba del mundo, que no noto a los policías acercarse. Tampoco noto sus caras de terror, al verlo sacado y con una extraña aura rojiza rodeándolo.

-¡A-alto ahí!-le grita un policía. Naruto todavía inconsciente, golpea al policía. Al instante siente un duro golpe en su cabeza y otra vez es sumido en la oscuridad.

"¿Dónde estoy?" parpadea "Me duele mucho la cabeza" vuelve a parpadear y su vista se torna normal. Se levanta y se sienta contra un pared, sosteniéndose la cabeza "Kuso, como duele" al mirar bien a su alrededor, se da cuenta que se encuentra en un celda.

-¡Oiga!-le grita a un policía que pasaba por ahí-¿Qué rayos hago aquí? ¿Puede explicarme qué demonios sucede aquí?-el rubio exigía respuestas.

-¡URUSAI!-le grita el policía golpeando la reja. Naruto se aleja de esta-Te haces el que no sabes nada, BAKA YARO-el rubio lo mira entre sorprendido y ofendido. El hombre continúa su camino, sin prestarle más atención al muchacho. Naruto solo pudo sentarse aturdido en el piso, todavía sin entender nada.

Al cabo de un par de horas, llego ante él Orochimaru, quien iba a hacer su abogado. Este le explico la situación y de lo que se le estaba acusando. No podía creerlo. Lo culpaban a él de la muerte de su madre y mejor amiga, y no solo de ellas, sino también de la de Misao.

-P-pe-pero, ¡YO NO FUI DATTEBAYO!-

-Te creo-dice el espeluznante hombre. Naruto tenía cierta aversión al tipo y no confiaba mucho en él-te ayudare, no te preocupes-le sonríe de una manera turbia-pero ten en cuenta que será difícil comprobar tu inocencia.

Naruto estaba desesperado. Se encontraba en su juicio, sentado al lado de su abogado, esperando el veredicto del jurado. El rubio podía ser medio despistado y esperanzador, pero no era estúpido. Sabía lo que venía, como no esperarlo después de todas esa pruebas falsas que presentaron. Además nadie creía su versión de los hechos. Lo creían un loco, más porque cuando lo encontraron con los cuerpos estaba fuera de sí. El fiscal utilizo eso a su favor y el hecho de que era evidente para todos que él y Misao no se querían nada.

Se vio entrar al jurado y todos se pusieron de pie al entrar el juez. Una vez sentando le pregunto al presidente del jurado, si ya tenían un veredicto.

-Si lo tenemos su señoría-dice el presidente.

-Que se ponga de pie el acusado-dice el aciano juez-Por el cargo de homicidio en primer grado.

-Encontramos al acusado, Namikaze Naruto, culpable.

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del rubio-Lo siento chico-le dice Orochimaru. Naruto sabía que no era así, lo sentía.

-Muérete-le escupe el rubio. El pelinegro sonríe cínicamente. Dos policías se acercan al rubio para llevarlo. Al sentirse arrastrado, el chico reacciona-¡YO NO FUI! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!-grita desesperado y se retuerce, tratando de soltarse del agarre que mantenían en el-¡ES ENCERIO! ¡TIENEN QUE CREERME!-Naruto, desesperado mira a todos lados buscando ayuda, pero solo ve miradas, que a su parecer, solo se burlan de él-¡MALDITOS!-grita y un aura rojiza lo rodea. Esa extraña aura toma la forma de dos colas y con estas golpea a los que lo tenían atrapado. Los oficiales salen volando por los aires, algunas personas ahogan un grito y otros lo sueltan.

-¡TIENE CHAKRA!-se escucha el grito de una mujer-¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

-¡MATENLO!-

-¡ASESINO!

-¡MONSTRUO!

Así muchos gritos, que logran irritar al rubio, que estaba como poseída-¡CALLENSE!-ruge. Levanta su mirada y se puede ver que sus ojos están rojos-¡HIJOS DE PUTA, YA VAN A VER PAGARAN POR ESTO! ¡LES DEMOSTRARE MI INOCENCIA Y MATARE AL QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LA MUERTE DE MI KAACHAN Y SHION!

-URUSAI-grita el juez.

-¡ESO VA ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI, OROCHIMARU!-

-¡CALLEN A ESE MONTRUO!-grita el viejo. Al instante, el rubio fue golpeado y quedo en el suelo semiconsciente, ya sin el extraño chakra rojo rodeándolo y con sus ojos devuelta azules.

-¡POR TENER CHAKRA, SE LE ENVIARA A LA PRISION DE KONOHA Y TENDRA PERPETUA!-dictamina el juez y golpea su martillo para hacerlo oficial.

-Pero… yo no fui…

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el techo que daba a la entrada de Konoha, como siempre que podía salir. Ve con atención un nuevo grupo de prisioneros entrar, entre ellos distingue una cabellera rubia. La chica se sonroja, le parecía lindo y extrañamente familiar. Frunce el ceño confundida, eso era imposible, llevaba allí prácticamente toda su vida y el chico recién llegaba.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunta el azabache.

Hinata no le responde, Sasuke sigue con su mirada lo que ella ve. Era un chico, rubio y con cara de dobe, según él-Tsk.

-Sasuke-kun-dice sorprendida la chica. No lo había notado.

-Eres muy distraída-Hinata se sonroja de la vergüenza-Tonta-dice, aunque ella sabe que no lo hace despectivamente. La ojiperla regresa la vista a Naruto.

-Parece una persona interesante.

Sasuke no responde. Después de unos minutos de silencio habla-Hay que regresar.

-Hai.

-Esto apesta-Naruto se encontraba moviendo unos pesados materiales de construcción. Ese era apenas su primer día allí y solo le quedaba el resto de su vida. Suspira cansado, y decide que no le vendría mal un descanso, total casi todos los demás habían acabado y nadie lo veía. Decidido se acerca a una pared y se recuesta en ella. Cierra sus ojos y a su mente llega la imagen de su mejor amiga y luego la de su madre domina su cabeza.

**Haru ni saku hana**

Naruto abre los ojos y busca con la mirada tan dulce y hermosa voz.

**Natsu hirogaru sora yo**

A lo lejos sentada en un techo, se encontraba una bella chica.

**Kokoro no naka ni**

**Kizamarete kirameku**

El viento agitaba sus azulados cabellos.

**Asa ni furu ame**

Observaba absorto a la chica. Esa canción la había escuchado antes.

**Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo**

**Mune ni afureru **

**Hikari wa Kumo no ue**

La chica abre los ojos y ve unas exóticas y extrañas perlas**.**

**Watashi wo michibiku**

**Tooi tooi yobigoe yo**

El viento también agita su pelo.

**Hohoemu youni**

**Utau youni**

**Hibiku kaze no oto**

**Yorokobi kanashimi**

**Subete idaite aruiteiru**

Sasuke, que estaba buscando a Hinata, oye a lo lejos a la chica cantar. Observa serio la dirección en donde seguramente estaba, para luego encaminarse hacía allí.

**Watashi no te to**

**Kimi no te wo**

**Tsuyoku tsunagu mono**

Se levanta y grácilmente se tira al vacío. Naruto abre sus ojos sorprendido y corre a tratar de atraparla. Para su gran sorpresa, y consternación, la chica cae perfectamente de pie.

-¿Qué demonios…?-pregunta confundido. La misteriosa chica le sonríe tímidamente y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-T-te ve-veías triste-habla, entre tartamudeos-p-pensé que qui-quizás una ca-canción te po-pondría feliz.

Naruto abre los ojos sorprendidos y le sonríe amablemente-Arigatou, eto…

-Hi-hinata-le dice su nombre. "Hinata, que lindo nombre. Como ella" la mira y se sonroja ante sus pensamientos. "Eso es tu culpa Ero-sennin" al acordarse de su padrino, no puede sino entristecerse al pensar que no lo vería en un buen tiempo. La chica se percata de su cambio de humor y se preocupa-¿Qué sucede…?

-Nada-le dice-Por cierto, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto dattebayo-le sonríe zorrunamente. Hinata se sonroja y le devuelve la sonrisa, apenada-No sabía que había chicas aquí, 'ttebayo.

-La-las mu-mujeres e-estamos en otro se-sector.

-Jajajaja, eres medio rara dattebayo-dice Naruto. Al ver la mirada llorosa y triste de la chica, se apresura a aclara-¡PERO ME GUSTAN LAS PERSONAS ASÍ DATTEBAYO!-aclara. Coloca sus manos en su nuca, signo de que estaba apenado-Además, no es como si yo fuera muy normal. Mira mis mejillas, pareciera que tengo bigotes-se señala dicha parte del cuerpo.

Hinata ríe-Eres muy gracioso.

-¡Mira no tartamudeaste dattebayo!-la peliazul vuelve a sonrojarse y a tartamudear, esta vez, cosas sin sentido. Naruto solo ríe por ello.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-escuchan. Se dan vuelta y ve a dos hombres-Pero que tenemos aquí-dice uno y mira descaradamente a Hinata. Esta se encoge avergonzada y el rubio se pone delante suyo.

-Tsk, quítate chico-ordena otro-¿Qué no ves que observamos a la hermosa señorita?-dice y se pasa la lengua por los labios, de una manera repugnante.

-No lo creo-responde Naruto altanero.

-Hmp, teme-dice para luego golpearlo con un palo, en su estomago. Naruto cae al piso y se sostiene la parte dañada de su cuerpo.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-lo llama la chica preocupada. Al estar distraída, no ve que el otro hombre se acercaba por detrás suyo-¡KYAAA!-grita cuando este la toma y, sin ningún reparo le toca un seno-¡IEEEE!

-¡HINATA!-grita y trata de pararse, pero el hombre con el palo lo golpea en la espalda y lo tira de nuevo al piso.

-¡Tu quietecito ahí mocoso!-le dice y le pisa la espalda. Naruto lo mira furioso, pero sin fuerzas-Te quedaras ahí tirado y veras como nos divertimos con tu preciosa amiguita-dice y ambos ríen. Hinata trata de apartar las manos del hombre, que intentaba sacarle la ropa. Naruto, sintiéndose incompetente aprieta los puños. Estaba pasando de nuevo, él se salvaba y otra persona sufría por su culpa. Eso lo empezó a llenar de ira y frustración y, como las otras veces, un chakra rojo empezó a rodearlo-¡QUE RAYOS…!-grita asustado el hombre.

-Suelta a Hinata…-sisea peligrosamente. Ambos hombres y la chica, se sorprende de tal cantidad de chakra, y de lo poderoso que se sentía. Sasuke a lo lejos, también puede sentirlo "En qué demonios estas metida Hinata" apresura el paso para llegar donde la chica.

El par de hombres, quietos como una piedra y Hinata observan como el chakra que rodea al rubio tomaba forma de dos colas. Los tipos estaban aterrados e intimidados por ese extraño chakra. En cambio, la peliazul miraba emocionada al rubio. "Naruto-kun"

-Les dije que dejen en paz a Hinata-ambos tipos sudaban de los nervios.-Me hicieron enojar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado algo este primer cap de la historia. Diganme si tengo que seguir o mejor abandono :P Dejen reviews HAGANLO POR CHAPPY :D

Ja ne! Mei-chan.


End file.
